wigglefandomcom-20200213-history
Simon Wiggle
"Simon" is the red Wiggle who replaced Murray in 2013. He and Lachy are the two main vocalists of the current generation. Character Information Unlike Murray, the original red wiggle, Simon does not play guitar but usually instead lead sings in new Wiggles' songs. He sings in a baritone and operatic voice. His favorite game to play is Simon Says. Whenever he doesn't say "Simon Says", he responds by saying "Whoops, I didn't say Simon Says". Trivia * Simon sings opera much like Sam Moran and Paul Paddick. * He has an off-screen relationship with Lauren Hannaford. * He was an understudy for Murray before he was offically a Wiggle. * He is afraid of cold water. * He got married to Lauren in 2017. * He is 14 years older than Lauren. * Unlike Emma and Lachy, Simon has never done a television show or released a DVD and album of his own. Gallery SimonastheRedWiggle.jpg|Simon in "Wiggly Circus" concert SimonandHenry.jpg|Simon and Henry DorothyandSimon.jpg|Dorothy and Simon SimonandWags.jpg|Simon and Wags SimonPlayingCowbell.jpg|Simon playing cowbell SimonandAnthony.jpg|Simon and Anthony CaptainandSimon.jpg|Simon and Captain SimonatQ101Studios.jpg|Simon at Q101 Studios SimononDaybreak.jpg|Simon at "Daybreak" SimoninToronto.jpg|Simon in Toronto SimonandLaurenHannaford.jpg|Simon and Lauren Hannaford SimoninHotPotatoStudioBackstage.jpg|Simon in Hot Potato studio backstage SimononCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Simon on "Carols in the Domain" MurrayandSimon.jpg|Simon and Murray SimonandLachy.jpg|Simon and Lachy SimonandEmma.jpg|Simon and Emma SimoninTakingOff!.jpg|Simon in "Taking Off!" SimonEatingPeanutButter.jpg|Simon eating peanut butter SimonSingingSimonSays.jpg|Simon singing "Simon Says" SimonWearingGlasses.jpg|Simon wearing glasses SimoninGrandBrightonHotel.jpg|Simon in Grand Brighton Hotel SimoninWigglyShowtime.jpg|Simon in "Wiggly Showtime" Simonin2013.jpg|Simon in 2013 SimonandLaurenHannafordatDreamworld.jpg|Simon and Lauren at Dreamworld SimonatHydePark,Sydney.jpg|Simon at Hyde Park, Sydney SimononSunrise.jpg|Simon on "Sunrise" SimonatWestfieldParramatta.jpg|Simon at Westfield Parramatta SimononTwitter.jpg|Simon on Twitter SimonandPaulField.jpg|Simon and Paul Field SimonandLaurenHannafordinBackstage.jpg|Simon and Lauren in backstage SimoninTakingOffTour!.jpg|Simon in "Taking Off Tour!" File:SimonandtheAudience.jpg|Simon and the audience SimonattheSydneyRoyalEasterShow.jpg|Simon at the Sydney Royal Easter Show SimoninCorousFeedsKidsMessage.jpg|Simon in "Corous Feeds Kids" message SimononOMG!Insider!.jpg|Simon on "OMG! Insider!" SimononPrestonandSteve'sDailyRush.jpg|Simon on "Preston and Steve's Daily Rush" SimononFoxNews.jpg|Simon on "Fox News" File:SimoninMeetTheMusicians.jpg|Simon in "Meet The Musicians" File:SimonatSiriusXMStudio.jpg|Simon at Sirius XM studio SimoninFurryTalesOpeningSequence.jpg|Simon in "Furry Tales" opening sequence SimoninFurryTales.jpg|Simon in "Furry Tales" SimoninTVSeries7.jpg|Simon in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series Emma'sMissingBow20.jpg|Simon in "Emma's Missing Bow" SimonBrushinghisTeeth.jpg|Simon in "Clean your teeth (episode)" SimoninSimonGoesQuackers.jpg|Simon in "Simon Goes Quackers!" SimoninDoctorAnglais.jpg|Simon in "Doctor Anglais" ProfessorSimonPlayingTinWhistle.jpg|Simon in "Musical Memory" SimoninSimonSays(Episode).jpg|Simon in "Simon Says (episode)" SimoninSlowMotionAnthony.jpg|Simon in "Slow Motion Anthony" SimoninInvisibleLachy.jpg|Simon in "Invisible Lachy" SimoninTheGlassIsHalfFull.jpg|Simon in "The Glass is Half Full" ProfessorSimoninTheMangoWalk.jpg|Simon in "The Mango Walk" SimonandJacksonKeleher.jpg|Simon and Jackson Keleher SimonandJamesArthurChen.jpg|Simon and James Arthur Chen SimoninPumpkinFace.jpg|Simon in "Pumpkin Face" SimonasaZombie.jpg|Simon as a zombie SimononTheMorningShow.jpg|Simon on "The Morning Show" Simon,LaurenHannafordandJoeyFatone.jpg|Simon, Lauren and Joey SimononWallStreetJournalLive.jpg|Simon on "Wall Street Journal Live" SimononBTWinnipeg.jpg|Simon on "BT Winnipeg" SimononBTVancouver.jpg|Simon on "BT Vancouver" SimonandSimonDoll.jpg|Simon and his new Simon doll SimonandMusicalGuitarToy.jpg|Simon and a musical guitar toy SimonPlushDoll.jpg|Simon plush doll SimonatToysRUs.jpg|Simon at Toys R Us MainPageSimon.jpg|Simon in his main page photo SimoninGoSantaGo!.jpg|Simon in "Go Santa Go!" SimoninHobart.jpg|Simon in Hobart SimononTheDailyEdition.jpg|Simon on "The Daily Edition" CartoonSimon.jpg|Cartoon of Simon CartoonSimonWithMegaphone.jpg|Cartoon Simon with megaphone CartoonSimonInPajamas.jpg|Cartoon Simon in pajamas SimoninTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra.jpg|Simon in the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra SimoninReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|Simon in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour" SimonandJohnField.jpg|Simon and John Field SimoninHotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWiggles(2013).jpg|Simon in "Hot Potatoes! The Best of the Wiggles" SimonatAustraliaDayLunch.jpg|Simon at Australia Day Lunch SimoninApplesandBananas.jpg|Simon in "Apples and Bananas" SimonDrivingaBus.jpg|Simon driving the bus SimoninAustraliaDay2014Concert.png|Simon in Australia Day 2014 concert SimononTheBreeze.jpg|Simon on "The Breeze" Simonin2014.jpg|Simon in 2014 SimononhisBirthday.jpg|Simon on his birthday SimonatDreamworld.jpg|Simon at Dreamworld SimonatWestfieldLiverpool.jpg|Simon at Westfield Liverpool SimononEaster.jpg|Simon on Easter SimoninWigglehouse.jpg|Simon in "Wigglehouse" SimoninApplesandBananasTour.jpg|Simon in "Apples and Bananas Tour" SimoninTVSeries8.jpg|Simon in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series 2 Simonin2014.jpg SimoninAnthony'sSinging.jpg|Simon in "Anthony's Singing" SimoninWiggleTalk.jpg|Simon in "Wiggle Talk" SimoninBeakyOvereats.jpg|Simon in "Beaky Overeats" SimonandZamel'sGreatestHits(album).jpg|Simon and Zamel's Greatest Hits" SimoninRidingintheBigRedCar.jpg|Simon in "Riding in the Big Red Car" SimoninTheLaughingDoctor(Episode).jpg|Simon in "The Laughing Doctor" SimoninEmma'sMissingBow(TVSeries8).jpg|Simon in "Emma's Missing Bow" 2014 SimoninSaytheDance,DotheDance(Episode).jpg|Simon in "Say the Dance, Do the Dance" SimoninFood,TrainsandAnimals.jpg|Simon in "Food, Trains and Animals" SimoninTreehouseBigDayOut.png|Simon in "Treehouse Big Day Out" SimoninTreehouseBigDayOutEpilogue.png|Simon in "Treehouse Big Day Out" epilogue File:SimononMovember.jpg|Simon on Movember File:Simonatthe2014ARIAAwards.jpg|Simon at the 2014 ARIA awards SimoninTheWigglesBigShow!.jpg|Simon in "The Wiggles Big Show!" Simonin2015.jpg|Simon in 2015 SimoninRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Simon in "Rock & Roll Preschool" File:SimonWearingaPhantomOperaMask.jpg|Simon wearing a Phantom Opera mask File:SimoninTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Simon in "The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra!" SimonJumping.jpg|Simon jumping in an upcoming DVD 1902784_10202860361374841_1844286438240325427_n.jpg|Simon and Michael Come SimoninTreehouseBigDayOut2!.png|Simon in "Treehouse Big Day Out 2!" SimoninTreehouseBigDayOut2!Epilogue.png|Simon in "Treehouse Big Day Out 2!" epilogue SimoninTheWigglesBigShowandCinderEmma!.jpg|Simon in "The Wiggles Big Show" and "Cinder Emma" SimoninWiggleTown.png|Simon in "Wiggle Town!" ComeonDowntoWiggleTown12.png|Simon in "Wiggle Town!" epilogue SimononRedNoseDay.jpg|Simon on Red Nose Day IMG_1095.png|Simon logo 13124987_1146800938703507_3947312029099299848_n.png|Simon in Wiggle Town Tour! r0_127_3580_2386_w1200_h678_fmax.jpg|Simon in Rove Live 14102515_1224848154232118_8866382172957090413_n.jpg|Simon with pom poms 14064237_1217489711634629_5788187868457656507_n.jpg|Simon exercising 13937922_1208261235890810_1981362025923010169_o.jpg|Simon in New York City 13923656_1203463919703875_2181926118891702197_o.jpg|Simon as a cow simon0.jpg|Simon in a store simon3.jpg|Simon in a promo picture Simon11.jpg|Simon in a 2013 main page CarnivaloftheAnimalsPromo.png|Simon in a promo about Carnival of the Animals 6-inches-Wiggly-Buddies-Plush--pTRU1-16746635dt.jpg|Simon Wiggly Buddies Plush 14369869_1620369561597229_2725504502955615066_n.jpg|Simon and a boy 14449990_10210644204931862_2814580498830168127_n.jpg|Simon and a boy 14495260_10153906355490777_7017850057200344042_n.jpg|Simon and some kids 14492327_10154760111192018_706812992238513715_n.jpg|Simon with a pretzel on his face 14462969_1259101917473408_1072976198012287992_n.jpg|Simon and a sign 46000.png|Simon Figure 14449910_868110486659250_1369562036432464761_n.jpg|Simon in Canada 7511_10154021648087018_5702196451219532578_n.jpg|Simon in Virgina SimonattheKimRoeSchoolofDance.jpg|Simon highland dancing 22959264123_65db39fa69_o.jpg|Simon and some kids tumblr_p6itb7zS7n1ugemsho3_1280.png|Simon in VRChat|link=http://wiggles.wikia.com/wiki/Simon_Wiggle/Gallery 37791990_1967473439969582_1636437180349939712_n.jpg|Simon in Wiggle Pop! Big Show poster|link=https://wiggles.wikia.com/wiki/Simon_Wiggle/Gallery 40355658_2027329563983969_288627652036657152_n.jpg|Simon in a Wiggle Pop promo|link=https://wiggles.wikia.com/wiki/Simon_Wiggle/Gallery 40914331_10156893294847018_7185325465521881088_n.jpg|Simon in his Facebook Livestream|link=https://wiggles.wikia.com/wiki/Simon_Wiggle/Gallery 42667349_2059923810724544_7772466624669417472_n.jpg|Simon signing his favourite colour in Auslan|link=https://wiggles.wikia.com/wiki/Simon_Wiggle/Gallery